This has nothing to do with you
by myppe
Summary: Letty decides that she have to find how she is, before she moves further with her life.one shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fast and the furious characters or the song

**Note: **I found this on my laptop, I don't even remember writing it,.. English isn't my main language so I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling sucks, and the song is linked on my profil.

Enjoy

She landed on the bed with a boink. The rented room was small, but it was enough for her, she was just staying the night. She had convinced herself that this was something she needed to do; she needed to find herself again. The sun was on it's way up she usually like the sunrise, but this one was different. She closed her eyes and it all came back to her. The past 12 hours.

# The smell of your skin lingers on me now

You're probably on your flight back to your home town

I need some shelter of my own protection baby

To be with myself in center

Clarity, peace, serenity #  
_  
she placed her bag next to the door and took a look around, it laid in a deep slumber. The white wooden house had been her home for many years, but neither the old house nor the people in it could help her with this _

#I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry #

_She opened the door to the only room in the basement, Leon and Jesse's room. She_ _quietly walked over to the two beds. _

_"Goodbye you two" she whispered and kissed them on the forehead. _

#The path that I'm walking, I must go alone

I must take the baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown.

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay#_  
_

_She was glad that he was a heavy sleeper, she took the cover that he had kicked off and covered him with  
" goodbye V, take care of Dom for me, and try not to be a prick, okey" she smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left._

_  
_#I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry #

_Mia's usually light room seemed much darker now and it was not because it was 4 in the morning. She took one of the stuffed animals and placed it on its place in the foot of the bed with the others. She smiled at Mia's collection of the animals. There was more stuffed toys than in a toy store. She looked at Mia; how was sleeping peacefully. She could feel her eyes watering.  
"Take care of guys, Mia, Don't let them push you around...bye" _

She tried to get rid of the memories, but every time she closed her eyes they were there it was like they were invading her head. She buried her head deep in the pillow. She felt tears burning in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall.

# Like the little school mate in the school yard

We'll play jacks and uno cards

I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to

'Cause I want to hold yours too

We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds# 

_There was one more left, it was going to be hard then she thought. She opened the door to their bedroom when he was sleeping like a baby. She walked up next to the bed. She looked down on his beautiful face._

_"I'm sorry Dominic, but please just be patience" she whispered, she slowly slided the golden ring of her finger and placed it on the nigh table next to the bed. She bent down and lightly kissed his soft lips. She bit her bottom lip not to cry.  
" I love you" _

# But it's time for me to go home

It's getting late, dark outside

I need to be with myself in center

Clarity, peace, serenity

Yeah #

she packed her stuff and left the motel room, the quicker she could find what she was looking for the quicker she could figure out what do next. She closed her eyes for two seconds and the tears found their way down her cheeks. 

# I hope you know, I hope you know

That this has nothing to do with you

It's personal, myself and I

We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket

But I've got to get a move on with my life

It's time to be a big girl now

And big girls don't cry

Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry #

_She placed the envelops on the table, one by one._

_Jesse...little brother.  
Leon...best friend  
Vincent...big brother  
Mia...Sister   
Dominic...lover...boyfriend...fiancé  
her family.  
_# La da da da da da #


End file.
